


The Letter

by AngelofAme



Series: Collection of a drabble kind [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Letter, The Letter, olicity as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning disburtance from a eleven year old in the Queen household</p><p>Drabble for the Arrow Movie AU Challenge<br/>Harry Potter AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

 

 

The Letter

 

"Mommy! Daddy ", echoed it through the house before the door flung open to the bedroom, and there was a hyperactive boy bouncing on the bed. "It's here. It's finally here, "" What's here? "Asked Oliver. He exchanged a meaningful look with Felicity, in whose lab Tommy, her eleven year old son, had planted . Of course, both knew what Tommy meant. "The letter" The Little one waved said document in the face of his parents. "The letter from Hogwarts" "No way!" Oliver acted surprised. "I thought you were a Squip" he teased Tommy "Oliver" "Daddy" came it outraged from his wife and son. "Just kidding. I'm proud of you, son "

**Author's Note:**

> my first drabble^^ hope you like


End file.
